Gunpowder and Lead
by heaven-hell-earth
Summary: Oneshot Songfic- A story of abuse,pain,and vengeance. Hilary wishes for freedom from Kai,while Mariah escapes on her own.Add guns,knives,years of physical and mental abuse,and friends in faraway countries.You can't run from the past,the insane know that.


Gunpowder and Lead

Oneshot Songfic

Summary: -Oneshot Songfic- A story of abuse, pain, and vengeance. Hilary wishes for freedom from Kai, while Mariah escapes on her own. Add guns, knives, years of physical and mental abuse, and friends in faraway countries. Watch as this story unfolds, showing the path that everyone's choices had created. Watch Mariah break free, Hilary follow, and others take the blame. Implied BryanxMariah KaixHilary

This is my longest oneshot ever! Yay me! Go read my other story Untold Memories if you like BryanxMariah.

I do not own beyblade or the song Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert. It is a good song though, go listen to it.

_County road 233 under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock but a little ol' me_

_I got two miles 'til he makes bail_

_And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

Hilary sat under a large aspen tree, brown hair flowing in the wind. Her eyes were closed as she lifted her face up to the sky, all of her friends asking questions. On the right side of her face was a large black, green, yellow, and blue bruise.

There were more, of coarse. Hidden under her long sleeved shirt and jeans. All of them differed in size, but the color scheme was always similar.

Tyson was the most 'in your face' like. Asking questions with a worried glint in his eyes. He had wanted the girl as his own, and now more than ever. He could protect the beauty more than anyone. Especially Kai!

"I ran into a door, don't worry." Hilary lied, wishing that she had been better at hiding that day. Everyone wanted to know how she was, considering that Kai had been charged with a robbery and rape attempt. She couldn't tell her best friends the truth, considering that the dual haired man was with them. And if she said anything, he'd kill her, right then and there. It wouldn't be hard for him, just look at him! 5'11'' and pure muscle, he could, and would, kill everyone there.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shot gun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight, well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

Mariah stared at her hands, the blood dripping off in a soft, comforting sound. After a few seconds, she glanced over at the now still body of Bryan, silver hair now a deep red. The left side of the pink haired girl's face had a large gash, steadily dripping bright blood.

It had been too much, she just couldn't take it. Everyday, every-fucking-day, he'd come home, say that he'd been a 'bad girl' and then preceded to beat her. And the nasty gash on her cheek had been one of the better punishments. Normally he would stand over her with a belt and command her to cut herself where ever he decided. If she didn't, he would then beat and whip her. But after that, he'd clean and wrap all of her wounds up before whispering about how sorry he was and how he just wanted her to love him and to never leave.

Surprisingly? She never had. He still had her heart, even though he was dead. Somewhere, somewhere deep inside of him, there was still the Bryan she had fallen for. The sweet and caring man who had first swept her off her feet.

But the angry devil had taken over, and the poor girl just couldn't take it anymore. And that's why there was a butcher knife plunged deep into his head, right between the eyes. The same knife she was forced to use on herself.

The neko-jin pulled the knife out of his head before cutting open his chest with choppy motions, vision blinded by the steady stream of tears falling form her eyes. Finally done with her task, she plunged her hand into the still warm interior of Bryan before taking out his heart.

"And now, I have yours." She whispered, her own hands finally drenched in blood that wasn't her own. She raised the organ above her head before screaming. "Now I have your heart!" Warm and moist blood dribbled down onto her face, but the girl was to happy. She had just destroyed the cause of her sorrow, her fear. Now she didn't care what happened to her, her one goal was complete. To escape Bryan.

Mariah. still holding the heart, moved over to the pantry before pulling out a plastic bag. She put the organ into the bag before walking over to the window, smiling. It was perfect, it was raining _and _it was likely Hilary was home. She'd be able to share her accomplishment with her one and only confident.

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

Hilary sat all alone in her apartment. She was waiting for Kai, waiting for her punishment. She had no idea why she hadn't left yet, but it would be so hard to ignore her childhood friend. Even if she was able to get away, no one would be able to stop his 'well meaning' search for her. And once he found her…she shivered, not wanting to think that way.

No. She'd just sit and deal like she always did. She'd let him beat then rape her without a complaint. Why? Because she didn't want to make anything worse. Right now, he'd be out drinking. Then he'd come home drunk, talking dirty and making her listen to graphic details about the experiences he'd had with whores. After that, he'd call her his own personal slave/whore and do whatever he wanted with her. The more she fought, the closer to death he'd bring her. But never was she to die, for even if she pissed him off royally, he would beat her until an inch to her life, let her recover, and do it again.

As he once said, 'Now why would I let my little bitch die?'

She froze when she heard a knock on the door, but quickly got up and opened it when she recognized the voice. The voice of her best friend. Mariah had a huge grin on her face, even though she was soaking wet. Hilary looked confused but ushered her friend in anyway.

"Why are you here?" The brunette whispered, somehow worried that Kai would be able to hear.

"Bryan, he's gone." The grin got wider, if possible. Sharp fangs showed themselves as a bag was lifted in the air. A bag with a heart.

"You didn't!" Hilary couldn't believe it. The pinkette had more courage than her, because not only did she get rid of her problem, but she cut a part of it out as proof.

"I did. And here's a present for you." The fanged girl dropped the bag onto the carpeted floor before digging through her purse. It was then Hilary noticed the gash on her friend's face, but stayed quiet. The girl didn't need any more grief from life.

"Here." Hilary stared at Mariah's hand, surprised at what she saw. A gun. But not just any gun, a nice, sleek one with a muffler. And it looked brand new.

"Ah…weh…huh?" Hilary asked 'intelligently'.

The other laughed. "Not only did I steal his heart, I stole his gun. You use it tonight, then we'll escape from Japan to a place far away. Someone will figure out what we did, so we might as well escape! I asked Oliver, and he said that he'd house us for a bit in Paris."

"You…you've really planned this out." Hilary took the weapon, testing the weight and feel of the gun in her hand.

She shrugged. "Better safe then sorry. It's good to have connections if something bad happened."

_Well, it's half past ten, another six pack in_

_I can feel the rumble like the cold black wind_

_He pulls in the dive, gravel flies_

_But he don't know what's waitin' here this time_

_Hey, I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight, well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

Smoke curled up into the air from the cigarette in Mariah's mouth. She was talking over arrangements with Oliver on a disposable phone. She didn't want her friend to be caught since he was now helping murderers.

Hilary, on the other hand, was sitting in a chair in front of the door, an empty bottle of coke laying next to her. She kept bouncing up and down, tossing the gun from one hand to the other. She couldn't wait, she just couldn't! He needed to die, and now! The evil bastard did not deserve to take in another breath. Sadly, the fact that he was still alive was just proof to show the world how much of a coward she was.

The sound of a car pulling up to the building was loud so Mariah quickly ended her call before jumping up so she could hide behind the couch. Hilary stood up and ran to hide behind a wall.

_Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of_

_Gunpowder and lead_

The door slowly creaked open to show the small, lithe frame of Kai. He heard nothing and smirked. Tonight was gonna be a special night, he could just feel it. He closed the wooden door before flicking on the lights. He threw his arms out into a hugging gesture. "Honey, I'm home!"

When he saw Hilary come from around the corner, he noticed that she was still wearing the same clothing. But what got him was the smile. She hadn't smiled like in ages. And he didn't like that. She'd only smiled if _he_ told her to, and since he didn't, it was time for some discipline.

He growled, using his finger to motion her over. "Come here, Bitch." Hilary moved over to him slowly, keeping her hands behind her back and her head bowed. "I've met some girls tonight. Give me one reason why I should let you live."

The same question every night, but this time, there was a different answer. When no words came from the full, pink lips, he raised his fist and knocked her head to the side, forcefully. She cried out in pain, the punch he gave hit smack dab on the one he had given her earlier today. That was the one trigger she needed to do what she had to.

She pulled the gun out of behind her back, aiming it at his heart. Kai, who normally had good reflexes, was drunk, causing him not to notice what kind of danger he was in. At least, not until it was too late.

_His fist is big but my gun's bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

She fired the shot, smiling. Kai had been able to move somewhat out of the way, but the bullet still landed in a vital organ, this time making him die slowly. He laid there on the floor, gasping for breath as blood came pouring form his mouth. Fear were in his wide eyes, but Hilary just laughed at him.

And Mariah soon joined in. The two friends laughed while leaning on one another. That was the last thing Kai saw and heard before darkness took over, causing him to die with pain.

The fanged girl wiped tears, the happy kind, from her eyes. "We should get going soon. The plane will arrive soon and we want to get away as soon as possible. Come on." She tugged on her friends arm, only stopping to grab their purses and an overnight bag for Hil.

"Wait. What about the bodies?" The brunette was still looking down at her dead boyfriend.

"I've got it taken care of. Just let me call Lee…"

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight, well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

Ray opened the door to Mariah and Bryan's house. She said she wanted to see him, and to make it quick. He had no idea what was going on, but he was worried about his lifelong friend. He looked about the silent house, slowly making his way into the kitchen. Once there, he gave a small gasp.

Flies had already found Bryan's body, the stench horridly annoying. On the kitchen table was a note in Mariah's handwriting.

_Ray,_

_I need you to get rid of Bryan's body, I'm already on the run. I've gone to Paris with Hilary. Kai, hopefully, is also out of the picture. Sorry about the short notice, but I'm not strong enough. If everything goes according to plan, Lee will be getting rid of Kai's body soon. Get people to help, but only if you're sure they won't tell. Thanks, and I love ya!_

_Mariah_

He shook his head before flipping his phone open. "Hey, Gary. Cat's gone and Falcon's dead. I need help." He hung up and once again looked at the silver haired man's body.

While waiting for Gary to arrive, he picked up several dish towels and began to clean up the blood. He sat there on his knees, soaking up the blood before rinsing the towel out in the sink and went back to the clean up. While doing his job, he noticed the knife protruding out of the pale white forehead and pulled it out, placing it on the ground beside the falcon's head.

He barely looked up when he heard the back door open and close. "Good thing you're here. Let's wrap this up and get out of here." Ray left the towels on the ground, wiping the blood off his hands and onto the front of his jeans. He moved over to a cabinet and pulled out two boxes of plastic wrap. After tossing one to the other young man, they preceded to wrap the body in such a thick layer of plastic, he was like a mummy. Gary flung the dead man over his shoulder and made his way to the black door, only pausing once to give some words of wisdom.

"Use bleach and wipe down everything you touched." Ray nodded in answer before taking the now red dishtowels, shoving them in a bag and tossing them to Gary to also get rid of. Staying still until the door finally closed, the raven haired man let out a sigh before using paper towels to wipe up the last bit of blood and used that to wrap up the knife and stuck it in his back pocket.

After venturing to the laundry room, Ray preceded to douse the floor, counters, tables, and even the chairs with the chemical. He made sure to wear plastic gloves and booties, for one could never be too careful when tricking the police in such matters. Everything in the kitchen had been wiped down properly, causing the neko-jin to smile slightly. Even though this was illegal, killing and then getting rid of the evidence, it was amazingly fun, if one did it right. Then adrenaline rush could last for days as one waited to be carted off to jail, but when you weren't…let's just say you'd want to do it again, but in more creative ways.

Ray had never been to fond of the killing part, but the cleaning up had just as many possibilities of being caught and getting in trouble, so it was desirable. Not to mention it was a well paying job, if one knew where to look. Not saying that it's good to do illegal things, but when you just happen to be great at something that is in large demand with so little people with the guts to do it… You get the idea.

The raven haired man waited until everything dried before heading toward the front door. He grabbed one of his coats that were always there, buttoned it up so no incriminating evidence could be seen, and walked out the door as if there was no care in the world. But he did have a care or two, and was reminded of Mariah because of the note he still had in his pocket. The pink haired girl was like a sister to him, and it made him quite sad with the prospect that he might never see her again.

But the man quickly got over it, and once again pulled out his phone. This time he called Lee. The older brother of Mariah told him that Kai was currently burning in Hilary's oven, being reduced to a pile ashes. He also said that the girls were on their way to Oliver's, since they had waited to greet him before leaving. After talking to Lee, Ray called Gary, wondering what had happened to Bryan's body. The falcon's body was being cut into tiny pieces by the bear. The flesh would then be tossed into several different lakes as 'fish food' and the bones would be buried in at least five different countries.

Content with the news, Ray pocketed the phone and headed to his truck that was parked in the driveway. He hopped in, started the engine and headed back home, completely ready to burn his clothes, including the coat. After that, he would go shopping for food, considering he would have to lay low for a bit. He wasn't stupid, two famous male bladers were about to disappear for good while their girlfriends ran away to France, and into the arms of another male blader. Everyone would be questioned, if the two men didn't reappear soon. Oh well, time for the rush.

_Slapped my face and shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man_

_I'm gonna show him what a little girl's made of_

_Gunpowder and, gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and lead, hey!_

Once again, cigarette smoke slowly drifted toward the ceiling, but this time there were two girls happily sitting together. No one was in danger nor was anyone about to be killed. In fact, they spent their time sitting on a couch, watching the news. The pair were intrigued by the disappearance and possible murders of Bryan Kuznetsov and Kai Hiwatari.

The blonde girl, know as Daphne, laughed as a picture of Kai came up. Her crimson eyes sparkled with a strange and unknown joy for life. "Poor sap. Most likely got murdered. What do you think, Maeko?"

The fanged girl grinned, yellow eyes also laughing as she tied her black hair into a ponytail while trying to not burn her hair with the cigarette. "We play this game everyday, silly girl. You know what I think…" As the newsperson carried on with other unimportant/tragic news, both girls looked at one another.

"You hate hiding, and you want to visit them. Yes we have parts of them here, but we should just get rid of them. That would help us to forget them for good."

"Hil-"

"Shut up! The government wiretaps everything these days. We may be hiding in a small cottage on Oliver's property, we may have been gone for a year, and we may be pretending to be servants, but we are still being looked for. Ray, Lee, and Gary are trying their best not to spill a thing, but you never know!" The pretend blonde stood up and glared. This was nothing unusual, they would do this everyday. For some reason that Hilary could not fathom, Mariah had never be able to escape Bryan's clutches. She was still in love with the bastard, even though he caused her pain and suffering.

"I know. I'll try to be stronger, just to show him that I'm better than that, but still. I want him to be the Bryan I fell for." Mariah sighed, wishing she could see the sweet man she had first fallen in love with.

"Good." With that, the two girls sat down and continued to watch TV. There was nothing to do for the next two hours, since they didn't start work until sundown. Their life wasn't perfect, but the fact that they hadn't been found out yet was good. They still had the chance at a semi-normal life, considering that even with changed names and looks, they could never see any of their old friends, unless it was Ray or Lee with important news.

Sadly, neither of them realized that they were still being controlled by those who they had killed. Because of Bryan and Kai, they could never see their friends, they could never show their true faces in public, and they were forced to change their residence every couple of months. No matter how far they went or how hard they ran, their past was right behind them.

_"Ha, you owe me two thousand." Bryan smirked, feet on the table in the small room. His hair wasn't silver, but red, and his chest was cut open. A heart was missing. There were tiny red crisscross marks all over his body. On his left leg, there was the word India, right leg, Peru, left and right arms, America, chest, France, and on his forehead, Nigeria. _

_"It's not fair! You've been winning ever since we died." Kai muttered, shoving a bunch of feathers in Bryan's direction. Angel's feathers. There was a bullet hole in his stomach, his right hand cut off, and his left eye gouged out. His hair took on a red-ish tint. His skin was a gray-ish color, as if he had been rolling around in ash._

_"You know," Bryan started, counting his winnings. "it isn't my fault you can't win to save yourself. It's well within the rules that I can win by visiting her dreams constantly."_

_"Yeah, well this week you can't visit Mariah's dreams. I wanna win for once." Kai leaned back into his chair. "Double or nothing."_

_"Your stupidity." Bryan stood, waved his hand, and a portal opened up. "I still got myself a roundtrip ticket to Dream World." Without waiting for an answer, the now redhead jumped through the portal and landed in the land of dreams. He knew his best friend would come. Why wouldn't he? He'd be there in a few seconds to yell at him, telling him that he was breaking the new rules of their game. Exactly like he predicted, Kai was there in a few seconds._

_"Breaking the rules!" The dual haired man shouted._

_"Nope. You never said anything about Hilary." And with that, he transported himself to Hilary's mind to reawaken and tweak her memories. If Mariah wasn't going to remember, then her best friend would. Heh, maybe he'd even haunt that stupid tiger for a bit. Didn't matter. Win-win situation…for him._


End file.
